1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter based on polypropylene and glass fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in this art to improve the mechanical properties of thermoplastic polymers by incorporating glass fibers therein. However, such a combination entails problems of adherence of the glass fibers to the polymer, and to combat same, and when the polymer is polypropylene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,808, for example, specifies the admixture of a certain amount of bis-maleimide to the polypropylene, followed by formulation into a composition also including the glass fibers.